


Outlander: The Spanish Princess

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17)



Series: Outlander Historic Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander (TV), The Spanish Princess (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois
Summary: After having lost the war between Edward V and Henry VII, The Lemaire cousins relented and helped raise Elizabeth of York's children with one goal in mind: stop Henry VIII from taking the throne.I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR DIALOGUE FROM THE SPANISH PRINCESSCurrent;y on hiatus
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Arthur Tudor, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England, Charles Earl of Wessex (OC)/Lady Jane Paxton (OC), Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Henry VII of England, Emilia of Norfolk (OC)/Sir William Browning (OC), Xavier Earl of Norfolk (OC)/Lilibeth of Wessex (OC)
Series: Outlander Historic Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132682
Kudos: 2





	1. Characters

Adelaide, Dowager Countess of Wessex (grey haired)

* * *

Charles

Birth Name: Charles of Wessex  
Born: 1474 (age 27)  
Palace of Westminster  
Marital Status: Married  
Title(s): Earl of Wessex  
Baron Tewkesbury  
Blood Status: Half Blood  
Nationality: English  
Spouse: Lady Jane Paxton (m. 1492)  
Children: Adelaide of Wessex (1494-1498)  
Edward, Baron Tewkesbury  
Beth of Wessex

* * *

Jane Paxton

Birth Name: Jane Paxton  
Born: 1476  
Marital Status: Married  
Title(s): Countess of Wessex  
Blood Status: Muggle  
Nationality: English  
Spouse: Charles, Earl of Wessex (m. 1492)  
Children: Adelaide of Wessex  
Edward, Baron Tewkesbury  
Beth of Wessex

* * *

Isibeal

Birth Name: Isibeal of Wessex  
Born: 1480 (age 21)  
Palace of Westminster  
Marital Status: Married  
Title(s): Lady MacNeil  
Location: Castle Ceò  
Edinburgh  
Blood Status: Half Blood  
Nationality: English  
Spouse: Ducan, Laird of Clan MacNeil (m. 1496)  
Children: Fergus of Clan MacNeil

* * *

Duncan

Birth Name: Duncan of Clan MacNeil  
Born: 1479  
Castle Ceò  
Marital Status: Married  
Title(s): Laird of Clan MacNeil  
Blood Status: Pure-Blood  
Nationality: Scottish  
Spouse: Lady Isibeal of Wessex (m. 1496)  
Children: Fergus of Clan MacNeil

* * *

Elizabeth of Wessex

Birth Name: Elizabeth of Wessex  
Born: 2021 (age 15)  
Hogwarts School  
Marital Status: Single  
AKA: Lilibeth  
Blood Status: Half Blood  
Nationality: English

* * *

Emilia

Birth Name: Emilia of Norfolk  
Born: 1478 (age 23)  
Palace of Westminster  
Marital Status: Married  
Title(s): Lady Browning  
Blood Status: Half Blood  
Nationality: Scottish  
Spouse: Sir William Browning (m. 1495)  
Children: Arthur Browning  
Emma Browning

* * *

William

Birth Name: William Browning  
Born: 1474 (age 27)  
London  
Marital Status: Married  
Title(s): Sir William Browning  
Blood Status: Pure-Blood  
Nationality: English  
Spouse: Lady Emilia of Norfolk (m. 1495)  
Children: Arthur Browning  
Emma Browning

* * *

Alba

Birth Name: Alba of Norfolk  
Born: 1478 (age 23)  
Palace of Westminster  
Marital Status: Married  
Location: Paris  
Title(s): Lady Blackwood  
Blood Status: Half Blood  
Nationality: English  
Spouse: John, Baron Blackwood (m. 1495)

* * *

John

Birth Name: John of Blackwood  
Born: 1470 (age 31)  
Kent  
Marital Status: Married  
Title(s): Baron Blackwood  
Blood Status: Muggle  
Nationality: English  
Spouse: Lady Alba of Norfolk (m. 1495)

* * *

Xavier

Birth Name: Xavier of Norfolk  
Born: 2020  
Hogwarts School  
Marital Status: Single  
Title(s): Earl of Norfolk  
Baron Braose  
Blood Status: Half Blood  
Nationality: English  
  



	2. Authors Note

The storyline of Stafford/Rosa romance does not occur as Stafford's position will be taken over by Charles, Earl of Wessex.


	3. The Last Nine Years

**1501**

The last three years had been the worst of Adelaide's young life. A smallpox epidemic had swept through Westminster taking with it Thomas, Collette, Bridgit and Jasper Tudor. While the King's Mother had accepted the loss as God's divine plan, Adelaide hadn't. She was, by no means, angry at God; she was angry at herself. She had been taught, by none other than Madam Pomfrey, in healing magic but, since smallpox had been eradicated in her time it wasn't something she needed to know. Adelaide had written to Hogwarts and St. Mungo's begging for the recipe but, the cure had come too late.

There had been some joyous events since joining the Tudor court nine years before. Charles and Isibeal had been married off, with Adelaide's consent, to two lovely young people. 

Her son had married Jane Paxton, the daughter of Sir Henry Paxton a muggle knight who fought alongside Jasper Tudor, in 1493. Their first born daughter, named for Adelaide herself, died in the smallpox epidemic. They had two other children as well, Edward (named for Edward V) and Beth. It had been by no means a love match, in fact at the time Jane fought tooth and nail to remain single. But, the years and personalities had drawn them to each other, and now they had a love fiercer than even Thomas and Adelaide.

Isibeal had agreed to marry a cousin of King James of Scotland, a Pure-Blood Warlock, named Duncan. He was Laird of Clan MacNeil and owned a small isle and a large castle in the Highlands, Castle Ceò. A year after their marriage she had a son, Fergus mac Donnchadh. They had not had another child as yet, due to issues sustaining a pregnancy. But, the local healer was adamant it could happen. She enjoyed her life in Scotland and at Scottish court, where she was often called upon as a representative due to her close relations to Queen Lizzie.

Elizabeth, now only fifteen, was not yet wed as Adelaide had flat out refused to have Elizabeth marry until sixteen like Isibeal. Now, despite Adelaide and Lilibeth's objections, she was betrothed to Xavier, Earl of Norfolk. Her own cousin! But, Lady Margaret, who was (alongside Adelaide) the matchmaker of court, had already gotten a Papal dispensation and even the King and Queen were in favour of it. Xavier, despite his family's insistence he couldn't, had been in love with Lilibeth since childhood.

As next of Kin to Collette's daughters, Adelaide had a hand in their matches as well. 

Emilia had been married to a young Pure-Blood knight named Sir William Browning in 1494, and though she retained the title of Lady, her children were titless. She had a son, Arthur and a daughter only a few months old named Emma. 

Alba, who now resided in French court, had married a muggle named John, Baron Blackwood the same year as Emilia's marriage. He had last year been named the Ambassador to the French. She also found herself having issues conceiving and had yet birthed an heir.

Charles and Xavier now sat on King Henry's council. Charles had been given Jasper's position and Xavier was given Lord Strange's after he retired from council to live at his estate.


	4. The New World

**1501  
Palace of Westminster**

"For f--- sake!" Adelaide threw a bottle across the room, it shattered on the wall opposite her. Suddenly a coughing fit erupted, causing Addie to sit and take water.

She stood in the classroom of Westminster that Edward of York had Thomas make all those years ago. It was the last place that she felt at home in the Palace. Adelaide had tried, and failed, every attempt of the last nine years. She was desperate to find a cure for the sweating sickness that she knew would soon befall Arthur, Prince of Wales. Addie knew she had to save him, for the sake of England. For now she was no more York or Lancaster or Tudor. She did not fight for the children of those houses; she only fought for England.

* * *

**Council Chambers**

"Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee." Lizzie, Queen of England, walked to the Council Chambers to meet her husband; praying along the way, "Blessed art thou amongst women. Hail Mary, full of grace. Blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus." The pregnant Queen opened the door and found her husband was in his seat at the head of the table, "Henry? Have you had news?"

The King sighed, "First we're told her brother dies and her mother cannot spare her. Then the princess has a fever, and again she is delayed, and now I hear some Moorish rebellion blocks her passage." He stood from his place, "Are you sure God isn't trying to keep her from us, Lizzie?

"God tests her resolve and ours, but every threat is overcome, so it seems to me that God protects our princess and brings her to us."

Arthur, Prince of Wales came into the room, "My bride has sailed, mother?"

"She has, so you must leave for Dogmersfield House, where she will break the journey and you may meet."

"Are you not coming with me?"

"Your new brother cannot bear the journey." She reached for her bump, "But, Adelaide and Xavier will travel with you. And, Richard Pole will ride with you as always, and your Aunt Maggie will attend to you."

Arthur shook his head and bowed to his mother. Lizzie went over to comfort her husband.

"You are not sleeping."

"We are beset with enemies on every side." The King explained, "Until wedding bells ring out and Spain becomes our ally, we have neither the-- the funds nor the-- nor the men to save ourselves... and all of Europe knows it. Until that girl arrives... we are lost.

* * *

Addie

**Dogmersfield House**

Adelaide heard the call, signalling the arrival of Arthur, Pole and Xavier from the hunt. Maggie bowed to her aunt and left to meet them. Adelaide was working in the library, attempting to leave some written aid for her family when she began coughing again. Taking away her handkerchief, she could see the conformation stain it's white colour. Blood. Adelaide was right, she was dying of Tuberculosis.

* * *

**Southampton**

"The child will be exhausted, confused, and humbled by the sight of England." Margaret Beaufort had been giving Charles, Earl of Wessex orders for the past hour, "The ambassador will accompany her from the quayside to greet me with a curtsey at this dais." She climbed the steps, "And then we'll set forth to Dogmersfield to meet the prince."

"Yes, Your Highness." Wessex said.

"She will have learnt the ways of England by the time she gets there."

* * *

Lilibeth

**Palace Chapel**

"It's alright, Little Princess." Lilibeth cooed to Princess Mary, who was holding tight to her sister, Meg's hand.

"Let's go see Mama." Meg offered, "Would you like that?" Little Mary, with red eyes, nodded in confirmation. Hand in hand with Meg and Lilibeth, Mary went to the chapel. Her father left in a hurry as Meg talked to their mother. "Harry shouted at her."

"He's been in a rage all day" Lilibeth informed the Queen.

"Come here, my dear." The Queen took her youngest daughter in her arms.

* * *

**Between Plymouth and Dogmersfield House**

The rain fell softly as Charles escorted the Infanta from Plymouth. She was cold, shivering and unhappy it seemed.

"Does it always rain this much in England, Earl York?" The young princess asked.

"It's Charles York, Earl of Wessex. I'm addressed as Lord Wessex or simply Wessex, Your Highness. " He went on to explain, "and, no, it doesn't. Sometimes it hails or snows or floods. But the sun always comes out in the end." He sighed, "You know, you really should have landed at Southampton; the King's Mother will not be pleased. We'll escort you to Dogmersfield, where she will now greet you."

* * *

**Outside Dogmersfield House**

The Spanish Party came riding up, soaked to their bones. Adelaide stood next to Margaret, while Xavier stood next to Maggie, while Charles came to stand beside Adelaide. Pole helped the young redhead from her horse as the Ambassador greeted them with a curtsy to all.

"House of Tudor, I give to you our illustrious princess, Catherine of Aragon."

House Tudor, with the exception of the King's mother, bowed to the Infanta.

" _Welcome to England, child_ ," Margaret greeted her in Latin, " _I cannot speak Spanish so we shal converse in Latin._ "

"I speak English perfectly well, and I am not a child." Catherine informed them, "I am Princess of Spain and Princess of Wales."

"Soon to be Princess of Wales." Margaret corrected.

"My marriage was held by proxy in my absence, two times, I believe, so I am Princess of Wales by law, yes?"

"Your Grace, we thank God for your safe arrival." Pole stepped over the landmine, "I am Sir Richard Pole. This is my wife Margaret. Standing next to the King's mother is the Queen's Aunt, Adelaide, Dowager Countess of Wessex. And this is the Earl of Norfolk." He motioned to them all,.

"I would like to be inside, out of these damp clothes." Catherine moved past Maggie and proceeded into the house.

"Oh, uh," Maggie began, "these ladies will take your belongings, -and then you can--" 

The Princess of Spain cut her off, "I will bathe and then siesta."

"Sie--'Siesta?' Is--Is this a food?" Margaret was confused.

"It is, uh, sleep, my lady." The Ambassador informed.

"Sleep? It's the afternoon. No, you'll have your full introduction to Prince Arthur, -and then--"

"No. I--" The brave Princess faltered, "I cannot meet him until we stand together in God's presence."

"But you're already married, twice, as you've said, so God will have no judgment on your meeting your own husband."

"We are not blessed in His sight, and I meet no one until the English mud is washed off me and I have had siesta."

The Princess continued into the house as Adelaide broke her silence, "I like her!"

"Of course you would." Margaret stated.

* * *

Arthur had been awestruck by his bride. Catherine of Aragon was one of the most beautiful women Adelaide had ever seen. Now Arthur and Catherine were walking and talking around Dogsmersfield. None could hear them, which Adelaide and Arthur had insisted upon.

Charles walked along with Lady Margaret, while his cousin stayed with Adelaide. The walk was far too long for Adelaide and she began a coughing fit, worrying Xavier.

"Lady Aunt? Are you well?"

"I'll be fine. I just need a moment."

They were drawn to the Prince when he yelled, "How many?"

"Uh--" The Princess was clearly confused.

"How many times?"

"I-I don't understand."

Arthur rushed off, causing Maggie to worry for him, "Arthur?"

Margaret took charge, "We will return into the house." She spoke to Adelaide next, "Now that they've met, we will escort the prince to London." Then turned to Wessex, "You'll follow after with the princess, Wessex. Take Norfolk with you."

"Yes, of course, my lady."

* * *

**Westminster**

Coughing again, Adelaide sat on a chair in her rooms with Jane and Emilia.

"How did it go, Lady Aunt?" Emilia inquired.

When she could talk she replied, "It is difficult to say."

"They could still be a good match." Jane insisted, "Charles and I were."

"You are right, Jane. They could be." Adelaide was weak and tired, "Before I retire, you must all prepare to leave for the Tower. You both have been named as Ladies to Princess Catherine. Perhaps, if she comes to enjoy the company of Wizards, it will be easier for her to accept it when the time comes."

* * *

**Tower of London**

"This is not the palace." Catherine said to Xavier.

"This is the tower. You'll stay in tower apartments tonight." Seeing the Princess' scepticism he explained, "This is the custom before a royal wedding. They're most comfortable."

"Xavier!"

He turned to see his sister and Emilia waiting, when they dismounted she ran to hug him. He then introduced them to Catherine, "Your Highness. I'd like to introduce my sister Emilia, Lady Browning. And my Charles' wife, Jane, Countess of Wessex."

"We are to be your ladies, Your Highness." Jane informed the Princess, as she and Emilia curtsied.

"It is my pleasure to have you in my household."

They proceeded up to the balcony, leading to the Royal Apartments when they came upon Harry's retune.

"Hello." The Prince greeted.

"May I introduce Prince Henry, Duke of York." Xavier bowed to the Prince.

"Harry. People call me Harry. Do you like it here? It's cozy, isn't it?"

"I'm Charlie Brandon, not yet married." Charlie introduced himself."

Ignoring his friend Harry continued, "It's, uh, me who'll be leading you up the aisle tomorrow. Lucky you, eh?"

"Thank you for your welcome, Prince Harry."

They proceeded into the Great Hall, where Jane informed the Princess "They only use this place for special occasions." 

"What are you wearing that veil for? Is it to stop my brother kissing you?" Harry teased, "Because if it is, I've, I've, um...I've got a little secret to let you in on, and...my brother is afraid of girls, so- you're probably safe enough without it.

"I am not a girl, though." The Princess stated matter-of-factly.

"Whoa." Harry was enthralled by a crossbow, "Give that here. Let me see."

"Harry," Charles chastened, "Behave."

"My lord, this is, um-- es muy peligroso." The Guard tried to explain.

"Oh, sí. Give me a bolt. A bolt."

"Yes, yes, try her out."

"Be careful, Your Grace." Emilia urged.

"Cuidado. Ten cuidado, my lord. Against the body. El hombro!"

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, "I like it. And you will teach me how to use it."

A messenger came to whisper to Charles who informed the Infanta, "Princess Catherine, the queen has asked to see you at the Palace of Westminster."

Catherine went to leave when Harry blocked her path, "I'm going to need better targets. Perhaps the seals on love letters. I'm glad that you want to kiss my neck."

* * *

**Queen's Offices**

"Princess Catherine of Aragon." A servant announced.

Lizzie stood looking at the fireplace, Adelaide warming herself in a chair nearby, "I believe you have met my Lady Aunt." Catherine bowed to the Queen, as Lizzie turned, "My husband tells me you are beautiful. He is taken with you."

"He was rude to me." Catherine informed her.

"No, not rude. Eager, desperate. He is a starving man, and you are bread. We paid a high price for you."

"What price?"

Lizzie ignored the question, "Yes, I see it. He said that you were...well, he said that you were idealistic and certain of your goodness. When I first arrived at court, all I wanted was my liberty and love."

"My mother says that steel runs through your veins."

"Did she say that? I'm flattered. It wasn't always so. I only know that I learnt not to fight every battle. I am like a reed that bends in stiff wind, but doesn't snap. Here I am. I haven't snapped."

"What was the price you paid?" Catherine asked again.

"Did your mother never tell you what was done to bring you here? Nor Lady Pole, when you saw her?"

"Lady Pole retreats upon sight of me."

"Your mother would only pledge your hand if there were none to challenge Arthur for the throne, so two young men were-- they were put to death, one of them an imposter, the other a beloved boy from our family, Edward Plantagenet, Earl of Warwick. He was Maggie Pole's brother, simple soul, a child in his mind. He had no idea why he had to die. Perhaps that was God's mercy on him."

"My mother would not order that."

"Oh, but she did."

"She would not kill an innocent, only enemies."

"He was beheaded at the tower, where you sleep tonight." Lizzie informed her.

"Why would you tell me this...the night before my wedding?"

"Because you need to know what rests on you, the hopes of Spain and England and the Habsburg empire. We join forces to unite against our enemies so that my son is protected on his throne when we are gone. And you must give us sons, Catherine, no girls, only boys, heirs, so that the king may sleep again and sweetly dream as he once did."

"I know my duty...but I will not share your guilt. If you spill blood, then it is yours."

"There is no guilt...only love for both my sons." Lizzie grabbed the young girl's face, "Do not cross me, Catherine. There is nothing I won't do to save my boys...or to save my love." Then kissed her lips, before releasing her and turning back to the fire, "Leave."

After the door had closed, Adelaide spoke, "Really Lizzie. Did you have to do that tonight?"

"Do not chastise me." Lizzie left the room, in the huff of a Queen.

\------

Emilia

Jane

**Westminster Abbey**

Emilia and Jane stood behind Lina and Rosa as the processional walked to Westminster Abbey. Harry had helped Catherine in moving her shoes, a symbol of respect for the Holy Place. Now, the procession proceeded down the aisle to where the Prince of Wales waited for his bride.


	5. Fever Dream

**Westminster Abbey**

The service had been the standard. Reminding both Emilia and Jane of their own weddings; though less grand. It seemed all of London came to cheer on the new couple as Emilia and Jane followed the newest Royal Couple.

* * *

Addie

**Great Hall**

The Great Hall was filled with the court celebrating the Royal Wedding. Tables rounded the hall. The newlyweds beside the King and Queen; Adelaide at the head of the family table beside Margaret. As the dinner ended and dancing began Adelaide found herself alone at the table.

Lizzie came to sit next to her aunt, "God smiles on this day."

"God's only hand in this was keeping her alive." Adelaide contradicted, "You made this day possible. No matter the deed you did."

"You still judge me for it, Lady Aunt?"

Adelaide sighed, "I never judged you. I understood you did it for your son and I can respect that. No, I never judged. I was disheartened as he was like my son." Adelaide turned to Lizzie, "And, no matter how much you've sacrificed, Arthur still won't survive."

Lizzie was shocked at this, Adelaide had been working on a cure for years, "You could not find a cure?"

"No," Adelaide was ashamed, "I haven't and I don't think I will be able to."

* * *

**Hall**

"Have you considered The Duke of Rochester?" Jane asked Lina. She and Emilia carried water for the Princess of Wales bath, as they, Rosa and Lina were on their way to prepare the Princess for the day.

"Rot-es-char?"

"Yes," Jane answered, "He is very wealthy. And, has an abundance of lands."

"They all have lands." Rosa mocked, "'I have some countryside here and some countryside over there.'"

"But they do not all have wives." Lina rationalized.

* * *

**Arthur's Chambers**

"Gentlemen, last night, I was in Spain." The girls heard Prince Arthur say to his brother as they arrived at his chambers.

The men cheered before the Princess called to her ladies, " _Hurry up!_ Rosa," They bowed to Catherine and proceeded in, "I will need a fresh fire in this room. Last night's burned so fiercely, there was much to burn."

The girls set to work. Emilia gave her jug of water to Rosa to fill the tub, and moved to help Lina strip the bed. They looked at each other when they realized there was no blood and thus no consummation.

"Fetch me more oil of rosemary."

"Yes, Your Highness." Lina bowed and left to do the Princess' bidding.

Emilia continued to strip and make the bed. The Princess came behind her, "I hope I can trust you, as my lady, to be discreet about my affairs."

"If you mean to say, will this reach any of the royal family. It will not." Emilia turned to bow to Catherine, "I am loyal to you, Your Highness."

* * *

Addie

**Adelaide's Chamber**

"Enter." The Dowager Countess called, pleased to see her niece enter, "Ah, Lizzie."

"You asked to see me, Lady Aunt."

Adelaide sat on the edge of her bed and ushered Lizzie over, "Sit, my dear. You are pregnant after all."

"It must have been of great importance to need me on this day of the celebrations of Gaunt."

"It is," Adelaide sighed and finally admitted the truth to someone other than herself. "I cannot your family much longer Lizzie." 

She looked at her niece. How many years they had seen together. She had been a little girl when they first met. Excited to hear meet another princess, eyes filled with wonder. Adelaide had watched Lizzie grown into a strong beautiful woman and, though she had missed some of her joyous and most difficult years, had revealed in the knowledge of who Lizzie became. Adelaide had been with her the day she executed Richard and Teddy. Held her as she cried that eve. Taught her to use and celebrate her magic. How could she leave her to survive this family and their world?

"What do you mean?"

"I am dying. I am allowing my illness to overtake me." Before Lizzie could say anything Adelaide continued, "I'm tired, Lizzie. I have lived a full life and I want to be with my husband again."

"No," Lizzie cried, "You can't die. You're the last mother I have."

* * *

**Gardens**

Adelaide and her family stood betwixt Maggie and Lina as Henry speecified.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the first day of the union between the crown of England and the kingdom of Spain. When we look upon these two young people, we look upon the future of the throne and to their heirs. Arthur, Catherine...you are both descendants of the first Duke of Lancaster, John of Gaunt. England and Spain united in you."

* * *

**Council Chambers**

"I still don't like this, Henry." Adelaide informed her nephew-by-marriage.

"You gave me the idea."

"I know. I just-"

"Lord William Dunbar and the Scottish Envoy, Your Grace." The servant announced their arrival.

Henry sat in his place, Adelaide on his right as the men took their seats.

"Thank you for coming today."

"King James is eager to make this match." Dunbar started, "We all want peace."

Henry motioned to Adelaide, "I'd like to introduce my wife's aunt, The Dowager Countess of Wessex. She is here because she's a Witch and has worked with the Scots before."

"Aye. Against you I believe."

"I've met King James. Is he well?" Adelaide made to gloss over the issues of the past. They would not help anyone in the room today.

"Aye, Milady. Quite well."

"As you all now Know," Henry brought the conversation back around, "My daughter, a Half-Blood Witch, is of marital age. The treaty we have discussed would include her children's education by Lady MacNeil, yes?"

"Aye. She has already agreed and the course has been approved by His Grace."

"And the dowry is sufficient?"

"Aye."

"Then we have a treaty?"

"Aye. I'll send word to Edinburgh, to let the King know." 

They all stood, Henry aiding Adelaide, and shook on the agreement. Henry then ordered the servant to bring Meg and Margaret in. He stood with Dunbar near the fireplace when Margaret brought her in.

"Meg, you know these... gentlemen. They've ridden from King James."

The Scots bowed to Meg, "Scottish thugs, Father, men who raid our land and kill our people."

"William Dunbar is the most celebrated poet in Scotland." Margaret informed her.

" And an eloquent ambassador." Henry explained, "King James and I have brokered peace between our two countries that will put an end to our grievances, a peace that will be sealed with your marriage." 

"Just like that?

Henry crossed to his young daughter, "Like that. Our countries have been at war for two centuries, girl."

"You knew that one day a husband would be chosen for you." Margaret said.

Dunbar placed a necklace on Meg, "A gift of goodwill."

"Wait!"

"A wild girl for a wild country." Henry proceeded to drink more wine as Adelaide and Margaret went after Meg.

"Meg, this treaty with Scotland turns the sword into a wedding band. You throw my body to them for their old king to pounce on. Catherine would kill them with her bare hands."

Meg tried to leave but Adelaide grabbed her arm, "Margaret give us a moment." Margaret didn't move. "Please."

With a huff the King's mother returned to the council chambers.

"Walk me to my room, yes?"

They started the journey as Meg fumed, "I can't believe you have a hand in this."

"It was my idea." Adelaide admitted.

"How could you?!" Meg turned on her, "You always told me you'd protect me."

"I know, but I can't protect you from destiny." Meg grunted, unbelivingly, "If you do not want this, then I will fight to get you out of it. But, first you need to know how important this marriage is-"

"To the future of England, I've heard it before."

"No. Not to England. To the world." Meg was curious now, "If you marry King James you will bear a son. You're granddaughter will be known as Mary, Queen of Scots. And, she will take her place in history. You decide her fate as well."

* * *

**Courtyard**

"Dear Aunt," Lizzie came over to Adelaide's horse, "May you and your family be happy at Ludlow." She then whispered, "I pray I see you again."

"We will." Adelaide placed her hand on Lizzie's belly, "And I pray you have an easy few months."

They hugged one another before Lizzie went off to bid farewell to Arthur. Adelaide mounted her steed, followed the retune and said goodbye to Westminster once again.

* * *

**Arthur's Chambers**

"'I will never boast, but cherish humility instead. I will speak the truth at all times, "and forever keep my word. I will defend those who cannot defend themselves. I will honor and respect women. I will be faithful in love and loyal in friendship. I will be generous to the poor and to those who need help.'" Arthur read out to Catherine as they sat content in their bed.

"King Arthur?"

"Which makes you Guinevere and Westminster Camelot." He called out as his bride laughed, "Why not? Who would stop us?"

"Una mesa redonda? The Round Table?"

"And we'll make Charles and Xavier and Browning, make them all sit around it. No more plots and secrets. Fair taxation." He looked down at his bride happily, "Something to work for, then, together."

* * *

**Arthur's Rooms**

"Lady Aunt!" Arthur rushed into Adelaide's rooms, "There is something wrong, I'm-"

"Come here, my child." She crawled from the bed and pulled him into her arms, "You are burning up." She pulled a piece of parchment from her nightdress and moved to grab her wand before returning to Arthur, " _Lumos Maxima."_ Adelaide whispered to herself, "April 1502. It's happening."

"What's happening?" He was sweating profusely, "Please, help me."

"I'm so sorry I failed you," Adelaide cried before calling out, "Someone help! His Highness is sick! Anyone!"

Charles and Jane, who slept in the room next, came rushing in, "Lady Mother! Arthur!"

"Charles, go get William, Xavier and Pole. We need to move him to the Prince's rooms." She was still in tears.

"What?" Arthur tried to get out, "What do you mean you failed me?"

Adelaide didn't answer. Charles returned quickly with the men and Maggie behind him," Arthur she cried out.

The men took him as Jane helped Adelaide of the floor, "What do you need? What potions can I get?"

"I can't help him. I tried for nine years to find a cure and..." her voice broke, "I failed. The Sweating Sickness is incurable."

"Sweating Sickness?" Maggie asked, "No! He can't."

"Jane, I need to send an Owl now. I don't know how long he has."

* * *

**Council Chambers**

A persistent pecking on the Council CHambers window alerted Lizzie to the Owl. She opened the window, took the letter and gave a small pet to the bird before it took a seat on the table. Calling for food and drink. Henry sent a servant off to grab some.

_Lizzie,_

_The time has come. You and Henry must make haste to Ludlow for Arthur has contracted the Sweating Sickness. And, I...have no way to save him._

_Adelaide_

Henry read over his wife's shoulder, "I'll call for our escort. We have a long ride ahead of us."

* * *

**Arthur's Rooms**

Adelaide had no more she could do for Arthur and so she and her family were on their knees praying to God for a miracle.

* * *

**Courtyard**

Lizzie nearly jumped from her horse as Maggie came over, "I'm so sorry, Lizzie."

Lizzie felt her knees go out as she screamed in pain at the lose. Henry rushed to his wife and held her as they both mourned the loss of their eldest child. The one who had brought them together.

* * *

Addie

Jane

Emilia

**Outside Ludlow**

Adelaide stood beside Lizzie, who held onto her arm as the heart of Arthur, Prince of Wales was placed at the foot of the tree.

"I failed you."

"No," Lizzie assured her, "You sacrificed the last years of your life to find a cure. Perhaps there is not one."

Henry walked to Catherine who was crying silent tears, "He found... happiness with you?"

"I believe some, Your Grace."

"You will return to Westminster with us." He informed the young widow, "We will see if you are with child. Pray God you are."

The left the grove. Charles and Xavier helped Adelaide as most of the party left together. Pole, Maggie and Lizzie remained.

"He liked honey." Maggie began, "I will make sure there is bread and honey after the funeral in London."

"Maggie?" Lizzie tried.

"I told you this would happen, Lizzie, and you let Teddy and your own brother die on that scaffold. I told you the Tudor curse would grip you and your children. Where is his future now Oh, Arthur, to be born into such a family as this."

"You say too much." Lizzie scolded.

"Perhaps you and the king have enemies after all, Your Grace."

* * *

**Ludlow Courtyard**

Adelaide stood watching them place the flag of the Prince of Wales on Arthur's casket. Fresh tears filling her eyes. She was to bury another family member in her life. Lizzie and Maggie stood beside her.

"What will happen to her now?" Maggie asked of Catherine.

"I do not care what will happen to her." Lizzie mounted her steed and followed her son to London.


	6. An Audacious Plan

Jane and Emilia

Adelaide

**25 April 1502  
** **London**

Catherine, Dowager Princess of Wales, roade behind her husband's casket towards Westminster Abbey. Jane and Rosa on her right; Lina and Emilia on her left. While Charles, Xavier, Browning and Pole escorted their fallen friend.

They arrived at the doors to find Harry waiting, "Princess Catherine Your loss has endeared you to the people. They share your grief."

"They did not know him."

"My own grief is, defiled with guilt." He admitted, "I wasn't very kind to my brother. Princess Catherine, may I lead you in?"

With a nod of confirmation they entered the Abbey with her ladies behind them. Adelaide, Dowager Countess of Wessex stood next to the King's mother at the service. After the priest began the service and Sir Pole had snapped the flagpole of the Prince of Wales banner in half, the Princess' spanish ladies began their wail.

"What in heaven's name are they doing?" Margaret yelled.

"They are keening, my lady. This is the tradition in Spain." The Ambassador explained.

"We're not in Spain. They must stop."

"No." Lizzie ordered, "Let them wail."

* * *

**Great Hall**

"The people are afraid." Adelaide explained to Henry and Margaret, "They say the sweating sickness that took Prince Arthur is back to end the Tudor rule."

"How much longer will they feast upon that?" Margaret asked.

"Until the line of succession is clear."

"Spain insists we pay the widow's jointure," Henry added, "a third share of Arthur's lands promised in the marriage contract, and we must return the dowry."

"The boy is barely in his grave, and all they can think about is gold." Margaret was frustrated.

"Unless that girl is carrying an heir, our alliance is in shreds." Adelaide added. 

"And every York who ever had a claim will be raising men against me." Henry furthered.

"I'll hasten Meg's marriage to Scotland." Margaret offered, "That will keep one hostile camp at bay, at least."

* * *

**Catherine's Chambers**

"Highness." Lina chased Catherine back to her room, watching as the Princess tossed her used rag into the fire, "Highness! You've had your courses for days, but you do not tell anyone. I do not understand."

"My mother writes that I must return to Spain." She paced the room, "Tell me, Lina, what will happen to you if we did? To Rosa or any of my household? Emilia and Jane would not be disposed."

"I have-"

"It will be a modest life, not the one your parents planned for you."

"Plans must change sometimes."

The Princess sat on the bed, exhausted, "Arthur dreamed that England might be ruled, as in Camelot."

"It was a beautiful dream," Lina comforted, "for you to be the queen, for us to marry nobles, but now we are awake."

Catherine stood with determination, "I am a Spanish princess, sent by God to marry the future king of England and bring peace, and that's what I shall do. God would have me wed Prince Harry."

"But you are his brother's widow. It is impossible. It is forbidden!"

"Not if-- Not if I'm a virgin, if my marriage wasn't--it was not consummated."

"But it was!" Lina tried.

"But think, Lina. Did you see us? Was anyone in that chamber except Arthur and myself?"

"Forgive me, highness, but you were heard, not just by me, but by Lady Pole."

"And what did you and Lady Pole hear?" she urged, "Some noises of pleasure. I did try to please him, but we did not lie together. I won't be passed around Europe like a collection plate, handed off to France or Austria. No. I came here to forge an alliance with England, and that is what I'll do. Only then can I protect my household." The Princess paused, "Don't you see? There is no going back for any of us."

* * *

Adelaide

**October 1502  
The King's Mother's Chambers**

"King James of Scotland has settled his headquarters on the borders at Ladykirk, where he's just built a beautiful church." Margaret informed Adelaide and Meg, who were in Margaret's chambers. Meg was unhappy, "Ah, come now. He's an educated man, he speaks several languages."

"Well, then, I wish him the plague in all of them." Meg angrily sat beside Adelaide on the chest.

"My dear child, that is how every woman feels about her husband at first."

"I did not." Adelaide said, "But, then again I was fortunate to marry for love."

"You were fortunate to have _two_ weak King's arrange your match." MArgaret came to stand beside her granddaughter, "You know, I was married 12 years old. I'd only had one monthly course, just one, before I was with child. And that child was your father. You must do your duty, just as I did, for your father, for me, for poor, dear Arthur. You must wed to keep the country safe."

"I will see my baby brother born." Meg ordered, "No one will deny me that."

Margaret smiled at her, when a terrible screeching came from down the hall, "Oh, what is that infernal noise?"

Margaret rushed after the noise as Meg turned to Adelaide, "You swore you'd try to stop this."

Adelaide sighed and wrapped her arm around the young Princess, "I did, but that is no longer an option. With Arthur gone..." Adelaide let out a mournful breath, "You have more than a duty, Meg. This is your destiny. The only advice I have is embrace it. And, in the wise words of another English royal; when the time comes, close your eyes and think of England."

* * *

**Days Later  
Adelaide's Chambers**

"Lady Mother," Charles cried at her bedside, "Save yourself, do not leave us."

Adelaide was surrounded on all sides by her family. Lizzie and her children as well, Meg crying in her mother's arms.

"I am tired, my love." Adelaide took a shaky breath, "I want to be with my husband again. I have lived a full life, this is my time." She pulled her son towards her before whispering, "Do not let Harry stray, he cannot bring the ruin of my history to England. Help him be a good King."

With one last cough, Adelaide Lemaire, The Dowager Countess of Wessex, went home to God.

* * *

**Westminster Abbey**

Lizzie had insisted they have a State funeral for Adelaide, as they owed Adelaide for her educating the royal children all those years. She hadn't blamed Addie for Arthur's death, knowing she'd tried her hardest to save him.

Addie children followed Lizzie and Maggie behind Adelaide's casket. While they stood and heard the Priest's words Lizzie spoke to Maggie, "We are the last of the York's now."

* * *

**January 1503  
Westminster Gardens**

Henry and Lizzie traversed the Palace Gardens together in the early morn of an especially warm day.

"Fresh air is tonic for us both."

"My last look at the world before so long in darkness." Lizzie was disheartened.

"Your confinement will pass swiftly, and then you will be back into my arms with our newborn son." The King held his wife's hand.

"My mother said that I should guard my heart, that Arthur didn't belong to me, he belonged to the throne."

"He sits beside a greater throne now."

"She lost two sons, both destined to be kings." Lizzie thought, "So many destinies cut short. Henry," She stopped, "was it worth it? Did so many people have to die so that you could hold the throne?"

Henry thought a moment before sighing, "We've had 15 years of peace, and I would do it all again for England and for you. We have much to be grateful for. Three children grown, one more soon to be with us, an alliance sealed with Scotland."

"And our love all these years." 

He touched their foreheads together in affection, "Hold that to your heart. It will keep you strong."

* * *

**Outside Chapel**

Catherine left the chapel to find Harry waiting for her.

"Hello."

"I was at prayer." Catherine explained.

"And I'll wager that you were praying for a boy."

"But I am always praying for a boy, our blessed Lord, Jesus Christ." They walked to the open garden that sat outside the Chapel together, "Today, I watched a flock of birds flying home in a giant V shape in the sky, swifts. They migrate here from Spain to mate...and I must follow them."

"I don't want you to go."

"My mother is already planning my next marriage, though in God's eyes... it will be my first marriage."

"Your first? How so?" He asked.

"I-I won't speak against your late brother."

"What do you mean? Did--Wait. Did he do something to you?" Harry felt concerned for the young woman.

"No, Arthur didn't do anything at all. Because he--because he couldn't."

"Oh, poor old Arthur. I always thought he was a rose petal."

"No, I do not want to shame him."

"No, no, you haven't, and you're not."

"It's not his fault." She said, "I simply wanted you to know before I journey back to Spain."

"But don't you see?" Harry realized, "If you are still a maid, then, Catherine, I can be your husband. You may marry the prince that you wrote love letters to all along. If..."

"If?"

"If you can accept a Warlock for a husband?"

Catherine laughed at that, "A practitioner of magic? You?"

"It's true." Harry sighed, "Few people know, we don't advertise that the royal family have magical blood."

Catherine was shocked, she only had moments to decide how this changed her plans. Her destiny was to be Queen of England--. "Arthur was...?" she realized. _If God had me wed one Brujo, then would this be any different?_

"Will you have me?"

"I--" She had to stay her course, "-Harry, I--"

"No, Catherine, I will raise you up, you--you and all of England." He vowed, "You will be my princess and--and my queen."

"Harry, is it possible?"

"I will tell my father that he must get permission from the pope, and then we will be married."

He kissed her revelantly, and she answered confidently, "I will marry you; Prince Harry, Duke of York."

* * *

Jane

**Lizzie's Chambers**

"Henry, you must leave!" Margaret ordered her son.

Jane was rushing around Lizzie's room, attempting to find the right potions. Adelaide had taught her what to use and how to be a healer for the magic persons in the Royal Court. (In turn, she had taught Charles to make the potions.) Lizzie had gone into premature labour and was now fighting not only for her life but the life of her child.

Maggie rushed into the room, "Dear cousin, I'm here."

"No." Lizzie cried, "Why is she here?"

"You asked for her, my love." Henry explained.

"She hates me! She will ill-wish my child!" Lizzie forced herself to turn to Maggie, "Would you take this son away from me as well?"

"No, Lizzie. Please, don't--"

"Will that be enough for you, Maggie Pole, two sons for one brother?"

"Two brothers, Lizzie, yours and mine."

"Get out! Get out!"

"Go!" Henry ordered, "Go back to Stourton."

* * *

**Hall**

Maggie cried silently as Catherine came upon her with Lady Browning, "Lady Pole."

"Princess Catherine." Maggie bowed.

"I just wanted to thank you for all your kindness at Ludlow."

"Arthur was like a son to me. I would have done anything for him." Maggie sat.

"And Arthur was like a husband to me."

"He was a husband to you." Lady Pole was confused.

"Not--not a true husband." Catherine explained, "It is a tragedy, but our marriage was never consummated."

"I heard you in your bridal chamber. Your own lady heard you." Emilia and Catherine pointedly sat beside Maggie, "We made sounds of pleasure, yes, to cover our embarrassment. But I am as I was the day I landed here in England."

"What are you playing at? Arthur himself told me you lay together."

"Of course he did. We agreed that we would--we hoped that things would change and, in time, he would be able...I ask you to accept my word, accept it and support it if asked to do so."

"Who would ask such a thing?"

"The king, his mother." Emilia said.

"Oh, no. Please tell me you're not planning what I think you are."

"Harry and I wish to be married."

Maggie sighed in exasperation, "So you've lost your husband, but not your ambition. I warned you against that."

"But I will remain here in this country and fulfill God's destiny for me."

"And the family may inquire about, Her Highness' first marriage." Emilia explained.

"This family don't inquire. They extract the answer they want."

"And when they do," Emilia pulled her wand subtly, "I'm sure you will answer as Her Highness has asked."

Maggie ignored Emilia and spoke right to Catherine, "And _if_ the truth is asked of me, my answer will support whatever keeps my conscience and my head attached to my neck."

* * *

**Lizzie's Chambers**

"I want to hold her." The Princess had been stillborn, MArgaret gave Lizzie a moment to hold her before taking her from the room.

Henry held his wife as Jane came over, potion in hand, "Drink this, Your Grace. It'll slow the bleeding and save your life."

"No," She refused, "I have to take our baby girl to Heaven and reunite with Arthur...and see my brothers."

"Do not talk like this, Lizzie." Henry ordered.

"Tell Maggie...tell her I'm sorry."

"No. No, you will live! I am the King, and I command it. You will be well and live a long and happy life with me, Lizzie."

Jane pulled Meg, who had been there since her mother was brought in, from Lizzie's side, "Go. Fetch Harry and Mary. There's no time to waste." She returned to Lizzie, "What can I do for you, Your Grace?"

"I would be alone with you, Henry." Henry nodded to Jane in confirmation then held his Queen tighter, "He cannot marry her."

"What?"

"It was foretold by my Adelaide. If Harry marries her, the Tudor line ends. No more boys. No kings. No kings. He cannot...he cannot..."

"You are delirious, my love. Why would you say that? Why would you say such a thing?

"Please, promise me..." she begged, "or the shadow of fate that hangs over us will cover us all in darkness."

For the third time in less than a year the bells of Westminster rang out, signaling a death in the Royal Family.


	7. The Fight for Harry

Emilia

Jane

**One Month Later  
Outside Chapel**

"You think he will marry her?" Rosa asked as she, Lina, Emilia and Jane followed the Princess from mass.

"The Prince falls in love with a different girl every week." Emilia informed them.

"Perhaps he will not follow through with the marriage." Lina expressed.

"You are just tied up in a big, fat knot, because--" Rosa joked.

"Why is it a fat knot?"

"Whatever it is, you are just tied up in it, because when the Infanta marries Harry, you'll have to wed an ugly Tudor man or lose your place with her."

"Do not worry, Lina." Jane assured her, "Charles will put in a good word for you both."

\------

**Council Chambers**

"How are you, Thomas?" Charles asked as he, Xavier and Browning took their places on the council.

"I am well, My Lord."

The King's Mother entered the council chambers and they all stood, "You may sit." She strood to the head of the table.

"What news of His Grace, the king?" Charles asked her.

"The king still mourns his queen."

"Parliament grows restless." More informed the council.

"Everyone does." Wolseley interjected, "In my parish, there's open talk now of supporting a York claim, should it come."

"I've heard the same."

"Enough." She ordered the room, "The king has such a mighty heart that when it breaks, it threatens to shatter the kingdom. He will return from his grief, but in the meantime, we will appoint a regent."

"Oh, finally, a plan." Xavier expressed.

Weary of the King's Mother, Charles asked, "So, who will it be?"

She waited to respond, in complete command of the room, "Me." The King's mother took her son's seat and began giving orders, "Browning, have three garrisons stationed in the boroughs to quell any unrest. Let us hear no more talk of Yorks. And all of you will contact any friends you have abroad to discover the name of our tormentor who's raising this unholy army against us."

"Then we'll press Spain for the gold--" Wolseley tried.

"Spain does nothing for us, except send us a barren, lying harlot and expect us to pick up her laundry bills. No, I will deal with Spain and the princess."

The three warlocks in the room worried for the Princess.

\------

**Catherine's Chambers**

Following the council meeting, Margaret went straight to Catherine's chambers. Bursting in without knocking. 

Catherine rose from her desk to bow to Margaret, "My lady."

"The king tells me you have some devil's notion that you will wed Prince Harry, which is impossible, as you are his brother's widow."

"I am a maid." Catherine explained, "Our marriage was not consumma--"

"Yes, it was." Margaret dismissed, "I have eyes and ears all over England. I know if someone sneezes in Dorset or trips in Northumberland. The boy who brought you your firewood in Ludlow, he was mine, as was the girl who scrubbed the floors. Everything that happened there came back to me."

"Except the things they could not see, unless they see through walls. I admit... there were some acts that we... engaged in for our pleasure. But Arthur couldn't--" MArgaret bristled as Catherine spoke, "I am a virgin, as I was when I first came to England."

"You three," She called to Lina, Jane and Emilia, "do you swim in the same sin as your princess, or will you tell the truth?"

"It is true, my lady." Lina answered.

"I have no knowledge, My Lady," Jane tried, "It was not my task to change her bed."

Margaret waited for Emilia's answer, "I change Her Highness' linens every morning myself. When His Highness shared her bed, there was no signs of bleeding or of consummation."

Catherine smiled at Emilia before turning back to Margaret.

"You were married many months." The King's Mother insisted, "You ask me to believe that there were no natural acts between man and wife?"

"It saddened both of us." Catherine replied

"And all the time we wondered if you were with child, you said not a word."

"I wanted to protect my husband's memory." Catherine explained, "Then the queen died, and there was no time...for Harry and I to..."

"Oh, get out." Margaret ordered.

"Perhaps my lady has forgotten we are within my rooms."

"Get out. You and your Spanish harem will leave my palace." She insisted, "And take the liars with you."

"I am the Dowager Princess of Wales, you cannot simply throw me out."

"Yes, I can, and have."

"The king will not allow it."

"The king is indisposed, and I am regent, which means that for now, I am the king."

Lady Margaret stormed from the room slamming the door behind her.

Defeated Catherine marched into her bedroom, on the verge of tears, "What have I done? I've put us on the streets. We have nowhere to live."

"For now." Lina was resolved.

"The king told her you were to marry Harry, which means that he does not oppose it." Jane explained.

"Lady Margaret's anger is a sign that you are winning."

"She has drawn her sharpest sword, Highness" Emilia added, and here you are, unbloodied and alive."

"I cannot ask Prince Harry to speak out for me while he and his father are grieving." Catherine determined, "It would be unseemly."

"You need no one to speak for you."' She paused and turned to Jane in silent conversation, "We have places you can stay. Braose Manor is just outside London."

"And, Wessex Castle is large and at your disposal."

"You need not speak with your family." Lina asked.

Catherine thought it over, "Would your brother allow me to stay at Braose manor?"

"Of course, Your Highness!"

"I can go discuss it with him." Jane offers.

"And then when you are assured of his kindness, Lina and I can go prepare it for you."

\------

**That Afternoon  
Braose Manor**

"Just over that hill!" Emilia announced excitedly.

She, Lina and Oviedo were headed to Braose Manor to ready it for the arrival of the Princess. Emilia had not been to the Manor in years. No one had since her parents passing. When they finally made their way through the gate and to the entrance of Braose Manor.

Emilia, to the shock of Oviedo, pulled out her wand, " _Alohomora"_

" _Lina!"_ Oviedo said in Spanish, " _She is a sorceress."_

_"I know. As does the Princess. She is safe, I promise."_

_"You know I learned Spanish from a young age, Yes?"_ Emilia informed them.

Oviedo apologised to Emilia, and trusted in Lina's acceptance of her.

If the first floor was any indication the manor would need plenty of work. Thick dust covered everything. Emilia showed them around, excitedly.

"So?" She asked Lina, "Will it serve the Infanta?"

\------

Lilibeth

**Palace Courtyard**

Maggie Pole was not happy to be back at court for a multitude of reasons. Most of all due to the death of Lizzie. She, Pole and their children dismounted their horses to find Meg, Lilibeth and Mary running into their arms. All three in tears.

\------

**Hall**

Jane followed the Princess, carrying the last of her things for the move, when Lilibeth and Meg came to say their goodbyes. Lilibeth came round to hug Jane as Meg spoke with Catherine.

"Do you see now how destinies are only meant for men in England?"

"No, Meg, never think it or believe it, or it will become the truth. You must hold your courage and your strength and fight for what you want." Catherine counseled, "Safe travels north. I hear it's even colder there than here."

"It's colder there than everywhere."

"Meg, your father has asked me to ready you for your departure." Maggie came up behind them.

"Did you know that Catherine has been thrown out of the palace by my grandmother?"

"I'm not sure that's any business of mine."

"Come. You too Lilibeth."

\------

**Palace of Westminster  
Council Chambers**

Charles, Xavier and Browning sat in their prominent places as they informed Pole of the current threat.

"It's just talk." Pole assured them, "We have had 15 years of peace. No one would now turn their coats to York to wade through blood again."

The King's Mother entered and all the men stood for her, "I've learned the name of our tormenter, the phantom challenger raising men in France. Edmund de la Pool, your own wife's cousin."

"May I see?"

'De la Pool?" Wolseley taunted

"My wife has had no contact with him."

"It appears that he is being sheltered by the Holy Roman Emperor Maximilian himself and his Burgundian bride Mary, who will not hand him over, despite the king's entreaties that he should, because Maximillian fears that we would kill the rat."

"Of course we would, the last York heir standing." Charles answered. 

"We must build our armies to withstand a York invasion."

"An assault against the throne, backed by the wealth of the Hapsburg empire."

"My lady, the treasury is depleted, and our war chests are empty." Thomas More explained.

Margaret tapped her ring on the table, signalling the entrance of a man, "I'm sure you all know Edmund Dudley, who has served the city as a gifted lawyer and is now the Speaker of the House of Commons. He shows his loyalty by offering his services to find ways to fill our coffers."

Dudley took a seat at the other head of the table, "There are places to cut spending, but that alone will not yield the kind of revenue that we need. We will raise the taxes on the most popular items, like wool and leather, and we shall create new fines for things like dogs in church, singing in the street, and impersonating the king."

"All ideas that will be effective at stirring resentment on the streets." Pole explained.

"If it's soldiers that we need, why not begin by conscripting those who came here with the Spanish princess, in lieu of half the dowry that was never paid?"

"Not in lieu, in part payment, and a small part." Margaret added.

\------

**Braose Manor**

The dampness continued on out of the city. Coming up to Braose Manor, Catherine could see the place had not been well kept. It was completely overgrown; unable to tell where the ivy ended and the house began. She proceeded into the house and found that dust filled the air, most likely from some recent cleaning. Catherine found herself glad that though the spring was chilly, it was warm enough to open the windows to air out the room.

"How do you like it, Your Highness?" Jane asked.

"Thank you. It will do... quite well." Catherine pulled Lina aside, "Will people say I am unwanted and have been sent away in disgrace?"

"They will say the king's mother is a battle-ax, and they will love you even more."

"You are right. I will trust to God that this is all within His plan and that Harry will soon come to me and Lady Margaret will find husbands for you both."

\------

**Meg's Chambers**

"The Scots king wants us to wear matching white damask for the wedding." Meg informed Maggie and Lillibeth.

"I hope he does not expect you to match every day, like demented twins." Lilibeth was making the dress, wand moving about speedily.

"Did you ever see your mother's wedding dress?" Maggie asked the Princess, "Red, for war. Your grandmother wanted to tear it off her with her teeth."

"Would you find it for me? We could use it for a red trim to my own."

"Of course, Meg." Lilibeth moved to leave, "I'll search the whole castle if need be."

After she left Meg turned to her aunt, "I'm honoring my mother." She came down from the step, "Aunt Maggie, will it hurt, after the wedding? The night?"

Maggie chuckled to herself, how long ago had she asked that same question, "I will tell you what your Aunt Cecily told me on my wedding night. It hurts a little at first. Then it feels quite nice."

"You will be here when it comes time for me to leave? Lilibeth and Xavier will want a goodbye as well."

"I wouldn't miss it for all the heather in Scotland."

\------

**Braose Manor**

"Harry?" Emilia was shocked to see her cousin at Braose Manor.

"Emilia," He greeted, "I've come to see Catherine."

Emilia ushered him into the entrance, "One moment," She acted properly, "I'll tell the Princess you are here."

Emilia rushed into the sitting room and informed the Infanta of Harry's arrival. Catherine took a deep breath, calming all her ladies , then went to meet the Prince.

She bowed, "Your Grace."

"I've come to ask you to go hunting with me. I'm sure you've gone before?"

"Yes, Your Grace. And, I would enjoy it. Allow me a moment to change."

\------

**Braose Manor Grounds**

Twenty minutes later Catherine and Harry rode through the countryside. They stopped at a nice break in the trees and Harry helped her down.

"What are we hunting today?" She asked the Prince.

"Pheasant, something easy." Harry sighed a moment, "This is where I had my first hunt, you know."

"Really? Tell me about it."

"My uncles, Richard, Arthur and Thomas. They took me out here when I was nine. Taught me how to shoot a crossbow." He smiled at the memory, "I didn't catch one rabbit that day, but it's still the best hunt I've ever had." He heard a rustling in the trees, "Shh." A second later a pheasant popped out of a bush and with expertise Harry shot it dead. "Your turn." 

They continued on the path, taking one after another. Until the count was 4-3 for Harry.

The Prince spotted another, "There." Catherine readied her crossbow and stalked after the bird, "No, hold back. You'll scare them, and they'll break too soon." She continued on despite the Princes' words. Taking her shot and hitting it perfectly. "That bird was young, easy sport for you. Maybe that's how you prefer it." The words his grandmother had said came back to his mind, angering him.

"Not at all." Catherine explained, If it doesn't have a full fighting chance, then there is no test of skill."

"And you are skilled, aren't you?"

"Should we-- Should we ride back?"

"How are you finding the gelding?" Harry asked.

"He is very fine. I should dearly love a stallion as this."

"Oh, you would like him as a gift?"

"It will be a marvelous gift, were you to offer him."

"You're stables aren't yet usable at the Manor are they? So I suppose that's another target for you to set your sights on." Harry insinuated. "Now we have four birds each."

"We are equal."

Harry ignored the comment and left to find the horses.

\------

**London**

"Your horse, my lady." The stable hand left Pole and Maggie with the stallion.

"Are you not coming with me?" She asked her husband.

"I have duties for the king, and I need to try and mend the damage you've done." Pole was clearly angry, "Godspeed to Stourton."

Maggie mounted her horse and proceeded on her way with a soldier to protect her. Not long after leaving the castle she noticed something was wrong, "Where are we? This is the wrong way. We're going the wrong way!" She was set upon by men, "Who are you?" a man pulled her from her horse, "Guards! Stop him!"

"Go!" The man ordered, "Come on!"

Maggie struggled for freedom, "Guards! Guards!"

"In there."

"No, this is a house of sickness, I cannot go in." She refused, "I will not!" The guard pushed her through a doorway and locked her in a supply room, "Tell Margaret Beaufort she will not get away with this!" She turned in despair only to find her cousin standing before her, "Edmund?"

"It's been too long, Cousin Maggie." He'd been one of the men there when she was forced from her horse, "I'm sorry about the disguise, but the Tudors mean to have my head".

"It is true, then." Maggie realized, "You would take the Tudor crown."

"And I need your help." Edmund explained, "You must visit each of our cousins in turn, all those still loyal to the house of York, and speak to them in person, no letters. Tell Charles and his sisters to do the same. Tell them I must bring--"

"I will tell them nothing." She dismissed, "I have children I would like to see grow old."

"Maggie, our family ruled this land long before Henry Tudor stole the crown from us. It is your birthright as a Plantagenet."

"My birthright is a diet of betrayal and of grief. I am sick of others asking me to risk my life for their political gain." She spat.

"You think I cannot overturn the Tudors?"

"Just because you think your cause is the right one, it doesn't make you any different from them."

"Then you're against me."

"I am neither for nor against you, cousin." She admitted, "I wish only to be left in peace. Don't contact me again, Edmund. May God have mercy on you."

\------

**Lilibeth's Chambers**

"Who is it?" Lilibeth called out.

"Charles."

She opened the door to her chambers, "It is late, brother. Is everything alright?"

"Nothing is wrong, Lilibeth." Charles comforted, "I just came to say my goodbyes."

"You won't see me off tomorrow?"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Charles paused, looking at his sister. How grown she was. It pained him that their parents couldn't be at her wedding, "I just wanted a private moment to bid adieu to my little sister."

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Lilibeth cried silently.

"Isibeal asked the exact same thing," Charles hugged his sister tight, allowing her to cry freely.

"I miss, mum." Lilibeth had been raised to use the endearment when alone, as her siblings had done since they stayed at Hogwarts.

"As do I," Charles tears fell, "She'd be proud of you. Going to a new country to be there for Meg. You get your strength from her."

"I don't feel strong." Lilibeth said, "I feel like I'm making a mistake."

"You are doing something selfless," He explained, "That in itself cannot be a mistake." Charles sighed, "I find myself jealous of our sister."

Lilibeth pulled herself from his arms enough to look him in the eyes, "Why would you be jealous of Isibeal?"

"Because," he admitted, "she gets to watch your future. You'll wed Xavier, be a mother. And, I will be here in England alone. The last of the Wessex's."

\------

**The Next Day  
**

**King's Chambers**

Meg found her father sitting sadly before a blazing fire, "Lilibeth has finished my dress, Father, so I will be leaving." He didn't react at all, "I had her sew in red trim from my lady mother's wedding dress."

Meg waited and in lack of reply she placed a piece of the same trim beside her father before leaving.

\------

Lilibeth

**Palace of Westminster Courtyard**

"How could Aunt Maggie not be here?" Meg asked her cousins. Meg, Xavier and Lilibeth were preparing to leave for Scotland with their escorts Browning and Thomas More. "She promised that she would."

Lady Margaret hugged her granddaughter.

"You know she wouldn't willingly miss this." Lilibeth looked about. worried, "Something must have happened."

"Meg!" Little Mary called as she came running out to her sister, "Don't go, Meggie." Mary looked to Xavier and Lilibeth afte Meg hugged her tight, "I don't want Lilibeth to go either." The group chuckled at her innocence, "Is it a very long ride?"

"Yes, long and bumpy and cold." Meg tickled her sister.

Harry came up to them as Lilibeth and Xavier hugged Mary one last time.

"I'm only here to make sure you're really going."

"One day, you'll visit, and I'll make you eat sheep's stomach." Meg teased, "What is it?" Harry looked to their grandmother who spoke with Thomas, "Don't let anyone poison you against your own heart."

"Go well, Scrapper." Harry hugged his little sister.

"All hail the king!"

To the shock of everyone, Henry, dressed and smiling came to bid them all goodbye, "God go with you, Meg. Be strong for England, and be happy for yourself, my queen of Scotland." He pulled Lilibeth into a side hug, "I pray your marriage is as happy as my own was." He then spoke to their escort.

"Guard the girls well, Browning."

"With my life, Your Grace." He bowed to his King.

Charles hugged Lilibeth tight and shook Xavier's hand, "Treat her right. Or I'll come up to Scotland myself." He then moved to Meg, "Dear Cousin," He hugged her then helped her on her horse, "May you be strong in your talents and may God bless you with your destiny."

Meg smiled to her cousin in thanks and led the party boud for Scotland out the courtyard gate.

Charles took his place next to Henry as he and the royal family watched them leave; Meg safe between Lilibeth and Xavier.

"Now we look to the future." Henry declared, "Tonight, we shall have a feast...a celebration, even."

\------

**Braose Manor**

The pecking on the door was so loud Emilia thought an army would be on the other side. But, there only stood a brown owl with Catherine's parrot in its cage and a letter with the King's seal in its beak.

"Jane!" Emilia called, taking the letter from the Owl and ushered it in.

Jane came into the entrance as Emilia began rushing out, "Give the owl some food and water. And take care of Catherine's parrot."

Emilia paused to calm down before opening the Princess' chamber doors, "Your Highness," She bowed, "an owl came. They sent you back Dominus, and there is a letter from the king."

Catherine had only recently gotten used to the use of Owls in the magic world. And, as she planned to marry and bear children with Harry, she had come to accept Emilia and her family's way of life.

The Princess took the letter from Emilia and opened it, "I am invited to the palace to dine this evening. The king has something to announce."

\------

Jane

Emilia

**Westminster, Great Hall**

Guests Attending:  
Harry  
Margaret  
Catherine  
Emilia  
Jane  
Charles  
Lina  
Rosa  
Wiltshire  
Wolseley  
Pole  
Dudley

Emilia and Jane followed behind Rosa and Lina as they made their way towards the Great Hall. Margaret was shocked to see Catherine and her ladies. Harry and Charles waited for them. The Prince escorted Catherine in and to her seat as Charles did for Jane. Charles joined them instead of sitting with the other Councillors.

Henry entered after a few minutes, "Please, be seated. Please, sit down." He urged the room as they clapped for him, "Grief is an ocean..." he began, "that drowns everything...breath, appetite...even faith. I have been away from you, beneath the ocean... searching for something to cling to...and I have found it...England." He declared, "She is the finest kingdom in all of Europe, and I will stop at nothing to keep her safe. And I can think of no better way to do so than with a royal marriage, a treaty of flesh and blood that will make the rest of Christendom bow to us...and not just for a generation... but for generations to come." He took a moment to compose himself, "As my wife died... she made one last request of me. And I have wrestled with her request...and I have decided that I will honor it. I will take Princess Catherine of Aragon to be my wife." He declared, grabbing his goblet to make a toast, "To a nursery full of sons!"


	8. Heart vs Duty

*The Only Scene removed from this episode is the Whorehouse scene and Catherine's meeting with Maggie Pole.*

Emilia

**Days later  
**

**Chapel, Outside London**

Emilia was on her knees next to Catherine, as the Princess prayed for guidance.

"Lord... give me your wisdom. You have called me to be Queen of England. Shall I take the king to be my husband?" Catherine found no answer, "Why don't you speak to me?"

* * *

Jane

Emilia

**Westminster Courtyard**

Jane had to stop herself from suhing to her husband and children. Charles stood waiting for the Infanta with Emilia's daughter Emma on his hip. The children tried hard to bow in unison with Charles to the Princess.

"Welcome, Your Highness. The King is eager to dine with you."

"They are so sweet." Catherine praised, "And so well behaved."

Charles smiled at the Princess and led her off. Having passed Emma to her mother, the other kids welcomed Jane as well.

"Arthur," Emilia spoke to her toddler son, "Have you both been good?"

"Yes, Lady M-m-other." He tried to speak clearly, but his speech impediment seemed to have gotten worse since she left.

Beth clung to her mom as Edward asked, "When are you coming home?"

"Soon, my love." Jane turned to Lina and Rosa, "Please join us for dinner. Charles won't mind."

Rosa looked to Lina who answered, "That is kind of you, we will."

* * *

**Council Chambers**

Charles dropped Catherine at the council chambers door and bowed, "I hope you enjoy your meal, Your Grace."

"You as well, Lord Wessex."

The soldiers opened the door for Catherine who took her seat. The meal was served and for sometime she and Henry ate in silence. When he smiled Catherine became curious.

"Why do you smile, Your Grace?"

Henry chuckled, "I smile, because we're both clearly having such a splendid time of it." He put down his utensils, "When one is king...one dines for many reasons with many guests. For politics, to gain intelligence, to push a truce...to pursue a bride." He sighed, "I'm not unfamiliar with the sensation of this table growing longer nor the food growing more tasteless upon the plate." Henry pushed his food aside, "I'm sorry. I do not wish to take away your appetite."

"Did you and the queen take all your meals in here?" Catherine wondered.

"Goodness, no. Look at it!"

"Arthur liked to eat under the trees." She smiled at the thought, "He would have taken all his meals outside, come wind or rain."

"As did his mother...given the chance." Henry thought a moment, "When we were first wed, I arranged picnics for her throughout the grounds. I tried everything to warm her heart."

"She was cold to you?" Catherine was shocked, "But you were so in love. A blind man could see it."

"The battle for her heart was hard-won." He explained, "Winning the throne of England was less arduous."

"When did you know that she loved you?"

"I cannot tell you the hour. Only that one day I was aware of a peace in my heart...a sense that when I was with her...I was home." He grabbed his wine and continued, "You know, you have the look of her in your eyes. You both had mothers who...not so much raised you, but smelted you."

"I am a lump of steel." She smiled.

"There. Who said I cannot woo a woman?"

* * *

**Wessex Apartments**

The Wessex children and Arthur took it upon themselves to escort Lina and Rosa to their apartments. They remained properr, even pulling out the seats for the ladies.

"Thank you, very much. You are such a gentleman." Lina told Edward.

"Are we waiting for, Lord Wessex?" Rosa asked.

Jane rang a bell in response signalling the servants to bring in the food, "He'll be only a moment."

Moments later Charles returned and began to fill his plate with Guinea fowl, "The Princess does not seem too enthused about her meal with the King."

Lina and Rosa froze. They could not speak of the Infanta here.

"It's alright," Emilia had Emma in her lap and was feeding her, "We speak freely here, hence why we serve ourselves."

"If we did not we'd never have time to be who we are,"Charles explained before taking his wand out of his sleeve and pointing to his cup, " _Aguamenti"_

To the surprise of Lina and Rosa, the goblet filled with cold water.

"You use your magic in the open!"

"Yes," Jane explained, finishing her bite of food, "the King is well aware of the family's powers."

"Are you not a _bruja_?" Rosa asked.

"No, I'm what they call a muggle. One born without magic."

"Is she going to marry King Henry?" Charles asked Lina.

"I do not think she has made up her mind." Lina was worried, "Why do you ask?"

Charles looked to Jane and Emilia for permission before answering, "One thing that magic can do, granted I do not understand it, is allow oneself to travel through time."

"That is not possible."

"It is," Emilia added, "Charles and I have. Along with our siblings."

"My mother and her cousins were not from our time." Charles explained, "And, they knew something about the future of House Tudor." He waited for a response before continuing, "If Catherine marries Harry the Tudor line will end."

"How?" Lina was confused, "Why will it end?"

"No more sons, no more heirs for the throne." Jane informed them.

"You believe this?" Lina asked her.

"I believe everything my mother-in-law told and taught us."

With resolve Lina decided then to stand by her Infanta, "How do we help?"

* * *

**Margaret's Chambers**

After their meal had ended, a soldier came to inform Lina and Rosa that the King's Mother wished to see them.

"Now that your Infanta is to wed the king..." Margaret explained as she took a seat at her desk, "your own marriages must be addressed. Charles Brandon has selected you," She informed Lina, "and both the Duke of Rochester and the 11th Baron Willoughby de Eresby will each be offered you."

"I was told I was to have a say in who I wed." Lina insisted.

"Well, perhaps you might have if Prince Arthur had not passed away, but now the choice is mine alone, and my sole consideration is that you marry loyal men within my house."

"Will you still wait for Catherine's dowry to be paid by Queen Isabella?"

"There's no need. The alliance is preserved.

"But she will not become queen in her own--"

Rosa bolted from the room, causing Lina to follow after her, "Rosa! Rosa--"

Rosa got sick in the hall, "Stay away! It is the plague, the sweating plague. Help me, Jesus."

"Ay, no." Lina assured her, "There is no sweat."

"It was the guinea fowl." Rosa was sure, "It must have been too old."

Margaret came from her room then. Lina told her, "She ate some bad food."

"Did she?"

"It was the guinea fowl." Rosa insisted.

"The two men who may wed you will be waiting in the Great Hall to meet you. It may aid the path of love were you to wipe the vomit from your chin."

Margaret returned to her rooms while the girls made their way to the Great Hall.

"Ladies," One of the three men bowed, "I am Lord Stafford, Duke of Buckingham. I sit on King Henry's council." He explained before motioning to the other two men who bowed in turn, "I give you the Duke of Rochester..."

"My ladies."

"...and the 11th Baron Willoughby de Eresby."

"Enchanted."

Rosa did not move, shock plain on her face. Lina saw this and knew they had to leave, "Excuse us, but the Infanta is expecting us back at Braose Manor." Lina pulled Rosa from the room, "Are you alright? Do you still feel sick?"

Rosa shook her head no, "Lina, I have known Stafford."

"You have met him before?"

"Lina," She sighed before turning to Spanish, " _I have been with Stafford."_

* * *

**Braose Manor**

"The king insisted I be brought back here so I could have my portrait started, bu--" Jane and Emilia made their way up to their rooms with Rosa as Lina spoke with the Princess, "Where is Rosa going?"

"She is unwell, Highness."

"I am finished with this today." Catherine ordered the painter who rushed to leave, "He has written to my mother to ask her for her blessing on our marriage, but I don't believe I have been blessed since I left Spain."

"Then perhaps you should return to Castile. Go back to your mother. Find another life." Lina said angrily, "At least you have that option."

"I do not." Lina grabbed the Infanta's cloak and went to put it away, "Lina? Lina!" Catherine chased after her, "Why do you talk to me this way?"

Lina got to the Princess' room and placed her cloak on the chest "I have supported you in every way I can and perhaps some ways that I should not. I have been loyal to you. And now the king says he'll have you, so you should rejoice in victory and take the orange that has landed in your lap. If your destiny is to be Queen of England, take the king, but if your dream is love, then that is all I want, too."

"Then find love with your husband."

"Charlie Brandon? I cannot love a fool! I am in love with Oviedo, the bowman, who is not a Tudor, nor a noble, nor an Englishman." She admitted.

"Nor is he Catholic. I've been told he worships Islam."

"There is no law against it here in England, but in Spain, if we went back, he would be tortured by your mother. And perhaps I would be, too, because they don't believe those who converted."

"My mother would do no such thing." Catherine turned her back on Lina, moving to stand near her desk, "It must have been the church."

"If I wed Oviedo, who will cast me from your service?" Is it the king? Lady Margaret Beaufort? Or is it you?"

"Lina..." She turned to her, "you came here for a better life. Now, if you throw it all away, how would you live, raise children? The men the Tudors took from me, including your man Oviedo, are not even paid a wage. They work for food and lodging. You cannot raise a child on that."

"I have some money that my parents left me when they died, and then I'll think of something I can--"

"What thing would you think of, Lina, to support yourself, your husband, and your children?" The Princess urged.

"I--"

"You have a duty... to my mother and to me and to your parents, who worked their lives to send you here for this." Lina couldn't deny her words, "You will tell me when you've chosen, if you will take your Tudor husband or will leave my household."

* * *

**Chapel Outside London**

That evening Emilia sat at the back of the church while Catherine prayed. When Harry entered she bowed to her cousin and warned him, "You should not be here."

"My father will not keep me from her." Harry looked to Catherine, "Now leave us."

"No." Emilia refused, "I will not harm her reputation that way."

Emilia took her seat again as Harry nodded to her as he made his way to Catherine.

"Harry."

"We will fight him, Catherine." He declared as he took her face in his hands, "Tell your mother to refuse the match.Your children won't succeed you if they're sired with him, and your mother surely doesn't want a barren throne for you."

"She may not even care about that anymore." Catherine walked away, "We don't know what she'll say."

"Well, then you must tell him no, that you won't have him." He followed after her.

"How should I refuse him, Harry, the King of England? Do you think he will smile kindly on my marriage to his son if I insult him and drive a dagger in his pride? I cannot disobey the king."

"Why not?"

"Because he'd send me back to Spain."

Harry grabbed her face again,"But you are your mother's daughter. You don't hear no. You fight." Catherine pulled away, "What, did you trifle with me just to win my father?"

"No! Of course I didn't."

"If you want him, say so...and I'll know you for a devil in a dress." He waited, but she did not respond. "You don't know, do you?"

"How is this my doing? How is this at my door?!"

"You don't know what you want."

"I don't know what my choices are! I don't know if I have a choice."

"Well, damn you, then. If your love is so fickle that it can blow away like dust...I will forget you." Harry's left the church angry.

Catherine broke down into tears and Emilia held her as she cried.

* * *

**Dalkeith Castle, Scotland**

Meg halted her party just outside the Keep.

"Are you ready for this, Meg?" Lilibeth asked.

With determination, Meg nodded and lead the procession in. When they halted, Xavier helped her from her horse. Meg, Lilibeth and Xavier bowed to King James.

"It is lovely to meet you," the Scottish King greeted, "Feel free to be open about your magic here. I only brought wizards with me."

"Your Grace," Meg started, "Allow me to introduce my cousins. Elizabeth of Wessex and Xavier of Norfolk."

He smiled to them, "Come, My Queen. We shall go inside."

The King grabbed Meg's hand and walked her pass his numerous bastard children. She looked back to her cousins for encouragement.

* * *

**Rosa's Chambers**

Rosa felt a sudden wave of nausea come on, sitting up she reached for her bedpan and, for the second day in a row, vomited.

"Rosa?" Jane called as she opened the chamber door, "Are you-Rosa!" Jane ran to her side, "Are you still unwell?" Rosa nodded in confirmation. Worried Jane asked, "Rosa, when did you last bleed?"

"Weeks ago."

"How many? Four? Six?"

Rosa understood what Jane insinuated, "I must talk to Stafford. I must tell him."

"No," Jane closed the door, "Rosa, he is married. If you tell him, he will deny it, and he will abandon you."

"He would never leave me."

"Do you know they do to unwed mothers in England? You wouldn't just be flogged." Jane saw the fear in Rosa's eyes, "You would lose your place with the Infanta and be begging on the streets with a tiny baby."

"Wh-What should I do? Jane, help me, please." She cried.

"I will help." Jane hugged her, "Does Lina know you were with Stafford?" Rosa nodded _yes,_ "I will send her to Westminster. Charles will have what you need."

* * *

**Council Chambers**

Charles sat in his place beside the King at the Council table. Stafford now seated in Xavier's place, as the King's Mother spoke.

"Maximilian has yet again refused to hand over the traitor Edmund de la Pool.We've offered trade deals, money. God knows his country needs it, but still he has refused."

"He is coming for me." Henry deduced, "Dudley, where's my army?"

"Ah, yes, Your Grace." Dudley replied. Harry sauntered in, everyone in the room stood. As he took a seat, Dudley continued, "The military expansion is a costly venture--"

"Uh, sorry. Why do we need men?" Harry asked, "Wh-Why are we expanding?"

"Because the threat of an invasion led by Edmund de la Pool--" Margaret answered.

"Oh, right. Um, de la Pool, the York."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"We had agreed on a defense tax, but it'll take time to raise the funds to pay the men--"

"Well, then don't raise them." Harry cut Dudley off, "You are hell-bent on robbing the people. Pull men from the armies of all the nobles sitting here. Wessex? How large is your retinue, 300 men, 400?" He thought a moment, "If we centralize the military, my father wouldn't have to beg and simper to you all like a serving maid."

"My son is angry, because a girl who has his young heart in her keeping prefers a king to a boy." Henry informed the room, "But if he spent less time on girls and ale, he would know that we are already drawing men from all these noble houses!" Henry stood, "And so your contribution to this privy council is of no use whatsoever!"

"Gentlemen, please leave us." Margaret stood as well, "The council is dismissed. "

"I will stay, My Lady." Charles offered.

Margaret agreed as Harry grabbed the pitcher of wine, "Ale can be a marvelous thing. It lures me into taverns on a quest for insobriety, but while you men." The counselors stopped, "grow old with talk...I discover." Harry dropped the pitcher on the table, "De la Pool is here, in London."

"Harry." Margaret followed her grandson to the Great Hall; Henry and Charles behind her, "Harry! Harry. So it's true, Edmund de la Pool is here?"

Harry stopped and spoke to his father, "It's not difficult to rule, to find out what you want to know, if the people love you."

"Where is he?"

"He's very near the palace."

"Where is he?!" Henry shouted.

"I will deal with this." Margaret offered, Henry left her to.

"I don't know what you're so up in arms about, you always want me at the council meetings."

"If you cut yourself off from your father, you cut yourself off from the source of your power." Margaret counselled him, "There's an apothecary on Charm Street, and de la Pool is hiding there."

Margaret left Charles and Harry alone, "You know, sometimes I wonder about you, Harry. Are you ever for England?"

"I am always for England." Harry answered, "I always have been for England."

Charles sighed, "I know you believe that, cousin. But, you should know." He paused a moment. "I stand only for England."

"My Lord." A messenger came in, "There is a Lady de Cardones to see you."

* * *

**Classroom**

Charles lead Lina to the classroom, which now served as his potions room until the children were old enough to study magic, "Are you sure this is what Jane asked for?"

"Yes, my lord."

He held it back a moment, "It is not for her? Is it?"

"No." Lina was uncomfortable being there.

"I hope it's not for you or the Princess." He warned, "This can also prevent any other pregnancies from occurring. It is that harsh." Lina went to leave, "Could you pass along a message to my wife and cousin? Tell them that Lady Margaret Pole has been banished from court."

* * *

**Lina and Rosa's Chambers**

"Here Jane." Lina passed the potion to her, after just arriving from Westminster.

Jane placed the potion bottle in Lina's hand, "When you are ready. Just pop the cap and drink." She instructed, "Drink it all."

She left Lina and Rosa alone. Rosa's hand shook, "Lina, I am afraid."

* * *

**Braose Manor Great Hall**

Catherine's dream had disturbed her so much, she could not remain in bed. When she arrived in the Great Hall she found Lina looking out the windows.

"Lady Pole is banished from the court." Lina told her, "My lady, the king's mother says she lied for you."

"Banished? For how long?"

"Forever."

Catherine thought a moment, "Wake Emilia and Jane. I must speak with them."

Lina ran off to do as she was told. Moments later, still in their nightdresses, Emilia and Jane entered the Great Hall. Catherine had sat at the head of the table and motioned for them to join her.

"Please, see to some refreshments."

Emilia nodded and summoned some wine and goblets, with a bowl of bread and fruit. Jane poured the wine and asked, "Are we in trouble, Your Highness?"

"No," She smiled as she took her glass, "I have learned that your cousin, Lady Pole, has been banished from court." Emilia and Jane were both shocked by the news. "I know, the King's Mother also sent you from court, because of your loyalty to me. You have been pulled from your children; made to suffer for me."

"We are united in Margaret Beaufort's hatred of us." Emilia confirmed.

"I wish to ask you for your guidance."

"The King?" Jane wondered aloud.

"He is a decent man."

"And he would make you queen." Emilia stated.

"I want you to tell me what kind of husband he would be."

"You ask us to petition for a king whose presence we are no longer fit to stand in?" 

"You prefer his son, then?" Catherine asked.

"Though Harry is my cousin," Emilia answered, "I was closer to Arthur. As was my mother."

"There is danger in him." Jane warned.

"He was not sired to be king. He was mollycoddled by his grandmother." Emilia explained, "A man with too much power and no discipline is dangerous."

"I see another side to him." Catherine admitted, "He is passionate and poetic. He is like a knight of Camelot-- flawed, but also brave and dedicated. Lancelot."

"You clearly know your mind about him, so why ask us?" Jane paused a moment, "Catherine, if you wish to be queen, then take the king. But I think you woke us not just to ask for forgiveness, but to speak Prince Harry's name aloud. I think you love Harry."

"Know this." Emilia started, "We will stand by you, no matter the choice you make."

* * *

Jane

Emilia

**That Morning**

"Lina? Do you think me selfish?" Catherine asked as Lina dressed her the next morning.

"You are trained to be a queen. You ask others to make sacrifices. It is the way of kings and queens." She stated matter of factly.

Catherine turned to her, held her hands and smiled, "You have been my closest friend and confidante since we came to England. I cannot think of living here without you by my side, but I will not be the cause of your unhappiness. You're right. You've done too much for me. And if you wish to marry Oviedo, then you will find support from me." Lina was overjoyed, "I-- I cannot promise you will stay within my household, as that may not be within my gift, but you will have a dowry from me...three gold plates. You may melt them down, and that will be a start, at least, if you should have to make your own way."

"Thank you." She cried, "Thank you, Highness."

"Catherine." The Princess ordered, "We are friends, I hope."

"Yes. Yes, we are friends."

"Sisters."

Jane knocked on the door and let herself in, "Lina? Rosa needs you."

Catherine followed the girls to Rosa and Lina's room.

"Lina!"

"Rosa, what is it?"

"I am so sorry, I can't do it." Rosa lamented, "I can't kill my baby." It was then Rosa noticed Catherine, "I shame Your Highness. Please don't let them flog me."

"Rosa is with child, señora." Lina explained.

"Lina, Jane. Help Emilia prepare my bath."

Once the bath was prepared, the ladies helped Rosa into it. The Infanta herself sat and washed Rosa's back as they talked, "The father will not marry you?

"He...has a wife." Lina explained.

"But I need to tell him. I think that he will help me." Rosa believed, "Lina, will you come with me?"

A knock came on the main door. Moments later, Emilia came in to the tub room, "Forgive me, Your Highness. But, The Spanish Ambassador is here to speak with you."

"Stay with her." Catherine ordered Lina and Jane, as the latter took the cloth from the Princess.

Catherine and Emilia proceeded to the Great Hall to meet with their guest.

"Infanta," He bowed, "Perdona esta intrusión. The queen, your mother, she sends word to the king."

"What does she say?"

"I think she writes the same to you." He handed Catherine the letter and she read silently.

 _Are you to have two husbands? I received two letters, each about a different man. You want to wed Prince Harry. Then the king writes that he will take you for himself. Take the bird in hand and be grateful at your luck. You're lucky now to even make a queen._ _Your sister can find no luck of her own, s_ _he stayed with me in Spain for the birth of her child, but it made her very sick._ _None of us had sleep for months until she sailed back to her husband and took the child with her._

"She writes to me that she is troubled by your sister, Lady Joanna." The Ambassador explained, "She helped her with the baby. It left her very tired."

"Tell me, Ambassador...whose eyes are these? Are they the eyes of queen consort to King Henry?" The ambassador couldn't answer, "You may show yourself out." The moment he was out of earshot, Catherine turned to Emilia, "I wish to send an owl to the Prince of Wales."

* * *

Jane

Emilia

**Westminster**

Jane and Emilia stayed with their Princess until she entered the council chambers.

"Your Grace." Catherine bowed and took a seat.

Henry sat in his chair at the head of the table, working, "We received a letter from your mother."

"I am aware of it, Your Grace."

"And do you give consent?"

"Would I make you happy?" Catherine asked, "Would I make you as happy as your wife did?"

Henry sighed, "As you know, Catherine, I, um--I loved my wife. I still do, but, uh, I would try to be a husband to you. I would be respectful and considerate, and I would not bother you too much." He explained, "It was her dying wish."

"If she knew you could not love me, then she did it for the safety of your country, for the alliance between Spain and England."

"Yes." "

"But marrying me does not secure that." Catherine explained as she stood an began walking to him, "In fact, it does the opposite. If we wed, our children won't succeed us."

"Of course not. Harry's will, as Lizzie's son. The throne belongs to Harry, then his son, and then his grandson."

"So how long would your treaty hold with Spain?" She waited a moment, "Only until, God forbid, you pass away and Harry takes the throne. And then, just when he needs it the most, there will be no protection." She took the seat on his right, "I would be the widow to his father. I could not command my country to his side. He would be alone in all of Europe..." Henry stood up, exasperated, "and whoever then rules Spain would make treaties with your enemies."

"Or else they would renew their pact with England. There are many benefits." He realised something in that moment, "You wish to marry Harry." He paused before deciding to continue, "You know of my children's magical blood, yes?" Catherine nodded in confirmation, "My wife, on her deathbed informed me that her aunt warned her, if you marry Harry there will be no sons."

"You don't think your wife saw in your eyes how lonely you would be?" Catherine urged, "And in pain for you, perhaps she was confused. Because the first time I met her, she told me she'd do anything to save her sons. She'd kill for them. Don't take the risk. Give Harry the alliance. Keep him safe, for her."

* * *

"I do not think this is a good idea." Lina said as she and Rosa walked up to Wessex and Stafford who were both shooting bows.

"He cares for me, Lina." Rosa assured her, "You'll see."

Rosa went to speak to Lord Stafford as Charles came over to Lina.

"What draws you to court today?" He asked.

"The Infanta came to speak to the King and Rosa..." Lina looked to Rosa and Stafford.

"She decided against the potion then." Lina nodded her head, "Catherine chose Harry, didn't she."

Lina waited a moment before answering, "Yes."

"Well, then." Charles sighed, "I fear we have a new challenge on our hands, Lady de Cardones." Lord Stafford came to the food table behind Lina, "You may wish to know, that Oviedo is no longer at court." Lina gre silent in fear, "I may have love now, but that wasn't always the case." He sighed, "He was sent to Richmond where Henry builds a new palace. He'll be gone at least a month."

* * *

Catherine, Emilia and Jane stood in front of King Henry, The Prince of Wales and the King's mother, waiting with bated breath.

"Lady Catherine of Aragon and Castile..." The King announced, "I withdraw my proposal of marriage to you. You will instead be betrothed to my son Henry, Prince of Wales. Your heirs will ensure the continued peace between our two kingdoms."

"Thank you, Father." Harry was beyond happy.

"Henry--" 

The King ignored his mother's outburst, "I will send my letter to the pope...requesting his dispensation."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Catherine and her ladies bowed.

"If he grants it, you may be married...only when your mother sends the dowry. Your future hangs upon Castile."


	9. A Polite Kidnapping

Jane

Emilia

**Braose Manor**

Emilia worked painstakingly on a hem, moving her wand in perfect motion. JAne stood beside her in the small garments room while Rosa kept them company.

"Does the baby give you pain?" Jane asked her.

Rosa turned from the window and shook her head no, "Why does Stafford take so long to tell me of his plan for me?"

Emilia sighed, "Only Lord Stafford can answer that."

\------

**Council Chambers**

"Isabella of Castile is dead." Margaret informed the council, "The new Spanish queen has been blown off course in stormy seas, sailing from the Habsburg Empire to claim her kingdom. God has seen fit to bring her to these shores."

"I fail to see the fortune in this." Charles said.

"Queen Joanna's husband Philip is son to the Holy Roman Emperor Maximilian... who harbors our most wanted traitor, Edmund de la Pool. We have invited them to court while their ship is towed to Tilbury docks for repair, but it will only take a day or two. We must impress upon this Philip the many benefits should he persuade the emperor to turn his York friend over to us."

"I thought Maximilian had sworn he would not do that." Browning thought.

"Then we must be persuasive."

\------

**Courtyard**

Charles stood next to Henry with Browning on his right as the new royal couple of Spain came through the courtyard gate.

"Your Majesties, Queen Joanna of Castile and King Consort Philip." Margaret greeted as the court bowed to the visitors. "We share your sadness on the death of Queen Isabella. Please, leave your weapons here. You are our guests."

\------

Jane

Emilia

**Great Hall**

Emilia and Jane stood behind the Princess as Harry came over. He smiled to his cousin's and then spoke to Infanta, "Catherine, I...I know you loved her very, very much."

"Yes. But it seems my sister didn't."

"Now she is queen, my father says we cannot marry." Harry informed her.

"He has written to the pope."

"He says your father will not pay the dowry now that your mother is with God. And my grandmother adds that your rank has dropped too low to be wife to the king of England. But they are bloodless, all of them. What passion have they known?"

"Harry." Henry came to get his son, "You must meet the Spanish royals."

Harry continued looking at Catherine, "I thought I was addressing one already and offering her comfort in her grief--"

"You will be the king of England," Henry snapped, "and whether it may please you or it doesn't, you must make pleasantries with our royal guests."

"I will meet them...because they will be family to me. Lady Catherine." Harry bowed and kissed the Princess' hand.

"Highness?" Lina asked.

"Emilia," She began to falter in her resolve, "you were right. This is a game that must be played. If my father will not pay the dowry, then my sister must."

\------

**Emilia's Chambers**

"Emilia!" Rosa came rushing into her room, all happy.

"Slow down," She urged, "Where's the fire?"

"There is fire!"

At the alarm in Rosa's voice Emilia realized she slipped into 21 century phrasing, "No, don't worry." She smiled at the young girl, "What has you all excited?"

"Stafford has asked to meet me in the garden. Tonight!" Rosa tossed her best dress on the bed and began removing her other one, "Help me change?"

Emilia agreed and when they had finished, pulled her wand from her boot. With an expert hand, Emilia turned her bedspread into a nice thick cloak, "It is freezing cold and damp. Here. Keep him warm... or her." Rosa began to refuse, "I can sleep without."

Rosa smiled, hugged Emilia in thanks and raced out of the room.

\------

**Catherine's Chambers, Palace of Westminster**

Emilia and Lina were dressing the Infanta the next morning at Westminster, while Catherine watched the scene her sister was making outside.

"I have another chance to win my dowry." Catherine realised before asking Lina, "Where is Rosa?"

"I will find her."

Emilia pulled Lina aside before she could leave, "You should check the gardens." Before Lina could ask she explained, "Stafford was to meet her there. Last night."

\------

**Rosa's Chambers**

Jane tried to comfort Rosa as she cried. Rosa had lost the baby and Emilia now prepared it for burial. "It gets," She couldn't say better. It hadn't gotten better, "easier. The pain lessens some."

"You?" Rosa didn't have the strength to move very much, "You have lost a baby."

Jane nodded in confirmation, "She would be ten now, if she had lived." She paused a moment before continuing, "A smallpox epidemic swept through the palace. In the end, we lost our daughter, Adelaide. And, at least half of our family."

"Catherine?" Lina asked as the Princess came to find all her ladies in Rosa's chambers.

Jane moved without prompting, allowing the Infanta to sit with Rosa. She then went and grabbed a blood replenishing potion and a murtlap tentacle essence from her room. Coming back and with Catherine's help made Rosa drink it. Then, with practiced ease, soothed the damage done to remove the babe.

Just as she finished, Emilia came over to Lina to inform her the baby was ready for burial. The Princess helped Lina dress Rosa as Jane and Emilia preceded them to the Braose Family Cemetery.

When she found a nice sunny spot, Emilia pulled out her wand and pointed it to the ground, " _Defodio_ " carving a nice small spot for the lost babe.

Rosa, Lina and Catherine came out to join the ladies. When Emilia placed the small box in the ground, Lina and Catherine began keening.

\------


End file.
